


Dave and Rose have to do this sorry

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Dogs, Meteorstuck, gamzee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: Dave Strider and Rose Lalonde are in it
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Dave and Rose have to do this sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts).



ROSE: Dave.  
DAVE: crap  
RORSE: Dave. What are you doing with that?  
DAVE: he  
DAVE: is samuels  
ROSE: Samuels.  
DAVE: yeah samuels you got a prob  
ROSE: Samuels the golden lab.  
ROSE: How did you get this dog?  
DAVE: dont worry about it  
DAVE: isnt that right samuels isnt it  
DAVE: it doesnt matter how you got here what really matters is were together and i yuv you  
DAVE: and you are daves little sweetpea butterlog yes you are  
ROSE: Dave.  
ROSE: You're right. It doesn't matter how you got that dog.  
DAVE: yeah well whatever ill tell you anyway  
DAVE: all you gotta do is  
ROSE: Dave.  
DAVE: at the ectobiology lab you can just look back to literally any time  
DAVE: just pick out the choicest  
DAVE: mm  
DAVE: cutiepie to paradox clone yes he his  
DAVE: yes you are you are the cutest i could find in the whole world  
ROSE: Dave.  
ROSE: You know you can't have this in here.  
DAVE: oh come on just one cutie  
ROSE: No.  
ROPES: You know what will happen if Gamzee sniffs out that cutie and nobody else is around.  
DAVE: no no no i am never letting this cutie out of my sight  
DAVE: me and this pup are in it for life we are in this together were gonna be tied at the hip from here on out  
ROSE: Dave. You know it will happen eventually.  
DAVE: no  
ROU: Yes.  
ROSE: And after it happens Gamzee will not be satisfied.  
ROSE: When he eats that pup he will have tasted blood and he will then come for US.  
DAVE: no no no  
ROSE: Yes, yes, yes.  
ROSE: You know we have to get rid of this dog.  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: yeah i know  
DAVE: just  
DAVE: give me a minute  
ROSE: No, Dave.  
ROSE: We have to do this now.  
ROSE: We have to go down to the cellar and immediately blow up this dog with dynamite.  
DAVE: yeah ok  
DAVE: ok lets go to the meteor basement together with samuels and blow him up with dynamite.  


AND THEY WENT DOWN TO THE CELLAR WHERE SAMUELS THE LABRADOR RETRIEVER SAT PATIENTLY IN THE CENTER WAGGING HIS TAIL UNTIL DAVE AND ROSE PULLED THE SWITCH TOGETHER THAT BLEW HIM UP WITH DYNAMITE.  



End file.
